Good Luck Charm
by allyaustin
Summary: It's the night of the big game and Austin needs Ally there to support him but she's a little too late. AU. / Just a short cute fluffy one shot. (There's no build up. It pretty much gets right to the point.)


**Summary: It's the night of the big game and Austin needs Ally there to support him but she's a little too late. AU. / Just a short cute fluffy one shot. (There's no build up. It pretty much gets right to the point.)**

**A/N: I just thought this would be cute. Everyone likes basketball austin but I really like football austin too, so yeah anyways.**

* * *

The time reads 25 seconds and their coach is pretty much frustrated. They're behind by one touchdown and if they don't think fast, then there's no more cards to pull. Austin's been too focused on the crowd and he can't concentrate. She promised she'd be here and it's the fourth quarter. He had checked his phone earlier and she said she was on her way over an hour ago but now as he continues to look out in the bleachers, he doesn't see his girlfriend. It only causes his mood to fall even more.

The team huddles together and begin to discuss their next play and they somehow know that they're praying for a miracle to happen because they need it.

More than anything.

Then that's when he hears his name. He starts to think that he may be hearing things but then the calling of his name gets louder and he looks up. The smile that spreads across his face couldn't be missed within a five mile radius. Ally stands up on the first row of bleachers waving down to the blonde. She simply mouths the words _i'm sorry_ and Austin nods, understanding. She'd just have to make it up to him later.

They break from their huddle. Austin looks over to Ally and she knows exactly what he's about to do. Austin removes his helmet and begins to take off toward the bleachers. He goes as fast as he can, his teammates and coach calling his name but he doesn't stop until he's directly in front of the bleachers. He drops his helmet before leaping into the air. His hands catch the top rail of the front row and he lifts himself up.

Leaning over farther, Ally grins down at his sweat beaded face. "Show off," She whispers, so close she swears she could almost taste the salt of his skin.

His smile curves higher. "Come here," he orders, dropping his eyes to her lips.

Dropping her mouth to his, she tastes the salty sweat of his skin. And then she kisses him hard. The crowd exploding again, loving the show their star quarterback is giving them.

He doesn't let her break away when she moves to. Instead, he somehow manages to hold himself with one arm while the other grabs the back of Ally's neck and pulls her back to him.

Then, leaning back, he presses one last soft kiss on her lips. "God, Alls," He breathes, "How am I supposed to concentrate on the game after that?"

"Good luck," Ally murmurs, her voice a little staggered. There was only so much time left in the game and he was gonna need all the luck he could get.

"You're gonna kill me, woman." Austin shakes his head before jumping down and grabbing his helmet.

"I love you" He mouths to the brunette and she mouths it back then he's off back to the field.

Ally smiles widely as he jogs onto the field. The yellow spandex forming over parts that flexed and stretched and pulled and made her forget how to blink.

"I envy his butt." Trish says suddenly, leaning over the fence making Ally giggle in agreement.

Just then, he looks over, meeting her eyes, and the smile that breaks over his face can't be disguised by the helmet's face guard. Extending his arm, he points at her all the way to where the rest of Marino's football team huddles at the twenty yard line.

"Everything about him should be illegal." She said, weaving her fingers through her hair.

"I knew there was a God," Dez breathes which causes Ally and Trish to eye him a little weirdly.

"What?" He says defensively. "I can't compliment my best friend?"

Ally laughs, shaking her head as she faces back to the field where her boyfriend stands.

The buzzer sounds signaling the timeout is over and the two teams line up, Austin in his QB spot looking like a giant playing a game with a bunch of munchkins.

With only seconds left in the game, snatching a pom-pom from Trish, Ally lifts it in the air and shakes the hell out of it. "Go, Manatees!" She hollers. "Come on, Moon! Let's see what you've got!"

It's not a long way off, and he's crouched in position, but she could've have bet her songbook that a smug smile appeared.

"Hut. Hut. Hike!" the center shouts, hiking the ball back to Austin.

Suddenly, Ally feels a small drop land on her shoulder and then the sound of thunder. She groans knowing exactly what's coming. Another raindrop falls and then the rain comes pouring down out of nowhere but that doesn't stop them.

They keep going.

You can practically feel the collective breath every single Marino High fan in the bleachers take.

Austin catches it easily and, instead of throwing it a respectable twenty-five yards to get them a first down, he cradles the football into his side and runs. In fact, he sprints, sprints like he was running from crazed fans. She grins realizing his speed work likely had something to do with evading his fans.

It was a long shot, hoping to run the football into the end zone when they were eighty yards back, but the only person who didn't seem concerned with that was Austin. He runs like he couldn't finish in the end zone. He runs like no one could stop him.

And no one could.

Player after player from the rival high school tried to block him or tackle him, a few even try to trip him or take him down by grabbing his face mask. None of them are successful.

The ones who miss Austin's stiff arm are just swatted off like they aren't varsity grade high school football players.

At the fifty, the crowd busts into a roar. Everyone's hooting and hollering and swinging their arms in the direction of the end zone.

And beyond every law of physics, Austin's pace picks up.

By the time he hits the twenty, there are no more players left to stop him. They all decorate the field like a box of fallen toothpicks. Austin dances the last few yards into the end zone, shaking and shimmying in those yellow spandex pants, eliciting an uptick in the female hollering.

Once he makes the touchdown, he spikes the ball and then turns to face the crowd. Everyone's going crazy, like they'd just witnessed the birth of Jesus and the invention of electricity at the same time. Austin was a rock star (literally), their savior, and they were paying him homage.

Not taking a few moments to bask in the glory of the eighty yard run and one thousand people chanting his name, he lopes over to the sidelines. Past the coach, past his players on the sidelines holding up their hands, and then over the cyclone fence in one seamless move.

He doesn't stop until he's sweating and smiling in front of Ally. "Hey," he breathes, sliding his helmet off his head. The rain coming in contact with his sweaty forehead steaming up the air.

"Hey," She replies, pretending like they weren't the center of everyone's attention.

"Did you like that little run out there?" Austin asks, stepping closer to her.

She smiles as he slides a strand of his wet hair out of his face until it's in just the right spot. "It was all right," She understates, lifting a shoulder.

"All right, huh?" he says, moving closer. In fact, so close their bodies couldn't have been any closer. "I just won the state championship, Alls." he laughs, nudging her. "I think I deserve a hell of a lot better than, all right."

"Don't go getting all cocky on me now, I gave you alright, I could've said that it was a horrible run." She teases, sticking her tongue out.

"It was a good one, you can at least give me that." he says rubbing the back of his neck, still grinning from ear to ear. "You were late and you know I'm gonna do something about that."

Ally smirks, making a face. "What are you going to do? Have me suit up and be a back-up kicker?"

"No," Austin rolls his eyes, lowering his hands to her hips. Her throat runs dry. "I'm going to do something way better than that."

"Oh, yeah?" She says, watching his eyes swirl brown. "What's that?"

Lifting her above him, he winks. "This," he whispers, lowering her so her lips land right on his. And whether it was his or hers that started to move first didn't matter because it was apparent neither were going to finish soon.

All Ally could process as she kissed him harder was: Rain. Austin. Kissing. And it made her feet tingle with delight.

"Mr. Moon," a dulled voice cut through the din of noise exploding around them. "Mr. Moon!"

Austin groans against her lips, not letting her go when he turns to meet the face of his coach.

"Think you're about done here?" He asks, smirking. "There's some scouts that want to talk to you."

"I don't think I'll ever be done here, Coach," He calls back, earning a few laughs from the bleachers and making Ally flush down to her toes.

"In that case, wrap it up and get your ass over there." he hollered. "Starting quarterbacks don't make out with their girlfriends when they've got opportunities waiting to be discussed."

"This one does," Austin whispers, lifting her up onto her tiptoes and kissing her again. "Wait for me after the game. I've got some unfinished business with you." Setting Ally down, he kiss the brunette's cheek before leaping over the fence and jogging back onto the field.

* * *

"I thought I'd catch you out here." Ally says as she fixes the white blanket around her body.

Austin sits on the hood of his car and looks behind him, instantly smiling at her. "I'm just trying to think, I had to get away from all that craziness." He nods in the direction of the bonfire currently happening. Ally laughs, completely understanding his reasoning.

"What are you thinking about?" She walks toward her boyfriend and he gladly opens his arms for her.

"I got so many scholarships, I just don't know. You know? I wanna be near you." He hugs her tightly to his chest and she breathes him in.

"Everything's going to be okay, you know that right? I'll follow you wherever you go." Ally tells him, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Ally. I'm not gonna let you do that. You're gonna go to MUNY and become the best musician known to this earth and I'll support you all the way because you deserve it more than anything." He kisses her head and she sighs.

"You are impossible to reason with, you know? I'd do anything for you. Follow you_ halfway_ across the world if I had to." Ally laughs.

Austin looks down at her and lifts her chin with his thumb. "I'd follow you _all_ across the world If I had to. Wherever you are is where I wanna be, okay?"

Ally smiles. "Okay but promise me you won't turn into one of those annoying clingy boyfriends. I don't think I'll be able to deal with you like that." She giggles.

"Oh please," Austin pinches her side, causing her to jump slightly. "You love my clinginess now. Don't deny it."

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
